how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to use Aromatherapy
Many people have heard about aromatherapy but aren't really quite sure what it is or how to use it in their daily lives. First off, there are lots of fun and many therapeutic uses of aromatherapy oils but you need to know the correct way to use any essential oils or aromatherapy product. Also be sure to always consult with your physician if you have any health conditions or you're currently pregnant before following any of the recommended uses discussed below. Materials needed *Essential oils *Aromatherapy oil burner or diffuser (optional) *Cotton balls, tissues or napkins *Aromatherapy products of choice Methods of Use #Inhaling Essential Oils for Therapeutic Reasons #Aromatherapy Oils for Massage #As an Air Freshener #As Natural Bug Repellents Methods of Use Explained 1. Inhaling Essential Oils for Therapeutic Reasons Inhaling the scent of an aromatherapy oil will act directly on your nervous system to trigger the desired effect based on your choice of oil. There are essential oils available on the market for many therapeutic uses such as ones to lift your spirit, energize, excite or even relax you. To inhale you can simply place 3-4 drops onto a tissue, napkin or cotton ball and place near your nose as you inhale. If you're new to aromatherapy or this particular oil, first try one drop to test for any sensitivity. Another method is to pour a few cups of boiling water into a bowl and add up to 10 drops of essential oil to the water and place you head over the bowl with your nose a few inches from the water and breath in the steam. Start with fewer drops as you can always add more. There are also aromatherapy oil burners, diffusers, atomizers and mists that you can purchase for inhaling these therapeutic oils. 2. Aromatherapy Oils for Massage These particular aromatherapy oils can be used for fantastic massages in order to alleviate muscle cramps, pains, arthritis and joint pain or to just relax and unwind. However, never use full strength essential oils on your skin. Make sure you only use massage oils specially blended with the essential oils of choice. 3. As an Air Freshener Besides the therapeutic uses you can even use essential oils to freshen up the air in your home or office. By adding just a few drops of essential oil to water boiling on a stove top, to your humidifier or an air cleaner, the wonderful aroma will fill the entire house with a pleasant scent that will not only freshen the room but freshen your mood at the same time. You can also purchase an aromatherapy diffuser or essential oil lamp to make it much easier to disperse the oils around your room. These can be used for both inhaling for the therapeutic benefits as well as for freshening the air. There are many types and styles to choose from. Why there are even aromatherapy diffusers for cars to fresh the smell or you can even use peppermint and lemon to promote alertness while driving. 4. As Natural Bug Repellents Don't just limit the use of aromatherapy to the inside of your home or vehicle, many essential oils including citronella and peppermint make good natural bug repellents for the outdoors. Also try placing cotton balls soaked with these essential oils near your doors and windows to keep these nasty intruders from invading your indoor space as well. Keep the following additional tips in mind *Make sure you use true aromatherapy or essential oils. Products containing fragrances or perfumes will not give you the therapeutic benefits you're looking to achieve. *Never put undiluted oils directly on your skin. Make sure they are diluted properly and always test on a small patch of skin for any adverse reactions. *Prue essential oils are flammable so keep away from open flames. *Remember aromatherapy products have many enjoyable uses as well and can even make wonderful gifts in the form of candles, massage oils and even diffusers for setting the tone and feel of any mood you would like to enhance. Make sure you read up on aromatherapy and get the full information that you need before using any essential oil or aromatherapy product. There are lots of great books and other informative material on the subject both on and off the Internet. Being fully informed will ensure that you use the products safely and get the most beneficial and therapeutic results. =External links= Young Living Essential Oils From HowTo Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Howto